


Holiday Servant Tales 2019

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least they act like one XD, But that only happens in the second chapter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I know it says Cu/Emiya(Archer), M/M, More tags to add if I think up anymore, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Old Married Couple, Rhyming, the first chapter only has the 3 Cus and my Gudasona/OC Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Just a short, two chapter fic with something for the holidays.Enjoy ^^[Edit: There will be an extra chapter to show the picture that goes with 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas...']
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. We Wish You A Merry Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmoonTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonTheWolf/gifts).



> A short little Christmas gift for a fan of mine that has made me quite happy. Merry Christmas my friendly Brazilian Wolf. Many headpats!

“Put it on.”

“I refuse.”

“ _Put it on_.”

“Pass.”

Many variations of the single word ‘No’ were said early Christmas day by someone not as chipper, cheery or jolly. Nope. Not him. _No way._

Not that anyone cared, they still wanted him to join in;Spreading cheer, opening presents and drinking eggnog( _Yuck!_ ) with a grin.

Alter, a Servant full of deadpan and sass simply ambled around and ignored us. He even thought it the perfect time to take out the trash.

Attempt after attempt, Magi and Setanta realized that he couldn’t be beat. Alters’ variation of the word ‘No’ seemed to be completely, undeniably concrete.

“But wait!” said the lighter haired Caster, “We have a secret weapon that can handle the matter.” His Lancer class counterpart took a moment before smirking with a grin.

“Yeah…With _him_ here, there’s no way we can’t win!”

The two men called and shouted ‘til someone came out of the bedroom in a rushed and hurried clatter. “What?! What is it?!” asked poor Master Hajime thinking that something had happened;That something was the matter.

“No time!” Hissed the Lancer, “Hurry up and go! Go talk to him so we can get on with this Christmas show!”

The Servants then grabbed Hajime by the shoulders and shoved him forward, hoping that their quick little scheme would do the trick. They hoped that maybe their Master would be able to make the big fella at least feel some of the cheer from ‘ol Saint Nick.

 _Why is everyone rhyming?_ Hajime thought, more than confused as he practically went flying right into the living room.

Alter had returned from tossing the trash into the bin just then and ended up catching his Master with a surprised expression and a quick spin.

The Caster and Lancer watched from around a corner as Alter set the smaller man down. Lancer bit his lips while Caster simply frowned.

There Hajime stood, mind racing a mile per minute. His Servants said to talk to him, but he supposed that it had to be in rhyme. Rhyming was never really his thing and he knew with all of his hopeless stuttering, they would eventually run out of time. So instead he grabbed one of the red Santa hats nearby and held it in a tight fist.

Unblinking. Unwavering. He stared into his Servants’ eyes. The remaining two peeking around the corner looked on in surprise because, _Hello! You’re supposed to rhyme!! This is a Christmas day story and you have to stick with the times!_

Hajime didn’t care and he continued to do as he pleased. Alter was even a bit surprised until he caught on to their little scheme. He folded his arms, folded them up quick. Then he glared up at the ceiling instead of looking at the shorter man that wanted him to put on a hat like St.Nick.

Minutes ticked by, neither relenting. Hajime staring and Alter lamenting. The word ‘No’ came flying by twos and by threes. Firmer, more serious, it was something to see. The small Master was not deterred, hair slicked back all fancy as he stood firm.

“No.” A quiet moment passed before Alter said in an even firmer voice, “ ** **NO.**** ”

The other two Servants still watched in tense silence, thinking it would never work. Then to their surprise and delight, they saw their darker counterpart snatch up the hat out of sight. In a flurry of movement, Alter donned the Santa hat with a sigh. “ _Fine._ ” 

Hajime had won, this was no lie. There was no way that Alter could win against this small little cutie pie.

Now joined by his happy Servants in arms, Alter glared but relented.

Just this once--

Just for today--

He would let his Master Hajime have his way.

He received a tight, happy hug from the short little man. _How annoying_ ,He thought. With a roll of his eyes and a pat to the head, “Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.” he said.


	2. Picture Time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like stated in the summary for this work, this chapter simply holds the picture I drew to go along with this chapter. Well...It's sort of the other way around, since I made the story to go with the drawing, but that's not important.
> 
> Enjoy :3


	3. And A Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled, 'The Pursuit of Cu Chulainn'
> 
> Keep in mind ladies and gents, that we are moving the setting from Somewhere-Land with Hajime and the Cus, to Chaldea where Ritsuka is the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I thought up. Funny thing is that THIS chapter was what I had originally planned to post on Christmas(after changing a few things of course) but I ended up saving it for New Years' instead. I nearly ended up posting this on the 30th because I wanted you guys to read this chapter so badly! 
> 
> Now keep in mind that somewhere along in the story(cause saying it will ruin the surprise) there is a time change. When you read a little bit past that point it'll explain itself, but just wanted to put that in the beginning notes in case someone gets confused. Also, if some of this sounds a bit weird or off lore/history/etc., it's cause I'm using my own little bits of lore;Stuff that I made up. 
> 
> So please don't jump down me throat T-T

It has been a long day.

A very long, very _tiring_ and slightly annoying day.

Let me ask you this;Do you know how hard it is to wrangle a sick Hound of Culann that doesn’t want to admit that he is sick?

The answer is simple.

It is _extremely_ difficult.

Not only is the man strong, fast, smart(when he needs to be I suppose) and well versed in runes but he is also surprisingly patient. These are all wonderful qualities for many situations. Battling a hoard of skeletons? Perfect. Patrolling the area while our Master rests? Splendid. Finding said Master if he somehow manages to get separated or lost? Quite handy.

Trying to escape your mate that is fed up with all this running around and chasing and just wants you to lay down and **_**REST**_** for a change? Great!

_…for him at least._

If I could title this tale it would be something like…

Let’s see…Ah. I got it.

_The Pursuit of Cu Chulainn._

Nice ring to it, no?

* * *

We’ve barely started a new day, it only being 9 in the morning, when it all went to hell.

I can’t help but sigh tiredly at the sight before me, arms folded across my chest. “You know…I thought that Ritsuka might have mistaken you for one of the other blue haired menaces around here but…” My lips turn down in a frown as I once again take in what, or rather _who_ I see in such a sorry state.

Setanta;The Great Hound of Culann, Ireland’s Child of Light, student of Scathach and son of Lugh. The man that has a body temperature that allows him to stand in the coldest of climates and barely get a slight chill. The man that makes an exquisite sleeping partner on cold nights. The man that seems to be immune to most sickness because said body temperature would burn off any germs that would try to cause him harm…

That very Heroic Spirit, the one that I specifically told ****NOT**** to go out on a mission without letting me _properly_ blow dry his beautiful hair, is sick.

I found him in one of the sitting rooms, laying on the couch, chest to the sky and back sinking heavily into the soft couch. He had his left arm thrown over his eyes and was breathing quite heavily at the time. Since I’ve been in here with him, it’s sort of evened out but not by much. There is an obvious sheen of sweat on his skin;So much so that he switched armor.

Instead of his sleeker dark blue armor, Seta now sports the armor he would wear in his 2nd Ascension, only with his longer hair. His hair fans out underneath him, gold band clenched tightly in his left fist as he let out a series of near-silent groans. At that point I already deduced what had happened and while I would have loved to lecture him, I thought it best to just give him a couple minutes of silence. After which Seta moved his arm a bit to look at me.

I made my comment.

Now it would seem that he is ready to say his.

The-- _My_ blue haired menace only glares at me weakly from his spot, “Shut up. Go away.”

 _Rude._

My frown deepens, “You fool…I specifically told you to dry your damn hair before going out on a mission! Now look at you. Laying there, sick as a--”

“ _Don’t you_ ** _ **dare**_** _.”_

I relent, seeing as he’s obviously not in the mood for such things if the hardening of his glare is anything to go by. “Fine.” I crouch down a bit infront of his spot on the couch with a sigh, left hand moving to pet the top of his head. I smooth down some of his wayward hairs, “You look miserable.”

Seta covers his eyes again, “I _am_ miserable. I haven’t gotten sick in…It…It’s been so _long--!_ ” I watch closely as a shiver runs through him, body jerking from the feeling only to be followed by a long groan.

 _Ah…He must have a fever._ My hand migrates down to his forehead slowly only to be pulled back towards myself with a hiss. _Shit! I was right but man that’s hot!_ Upon examining my hand, I see that most of my palm is a bit red but thankfully not burned. _Well that was a mistake._

My mates instincts kick in at my slight distress, sitting up fast and turning to me with a quick jerk of his body. Too quick actually. As soon as he turns my way, eyes surprisingly sharp and clear despite his obviously sick and weakened state, his arms give out. If I hadn’t been crouched right infront of the man he would have face planted onto the carpeted floor. I catch him in a panic.

“Idiot! Be careful or you’ll crack your head open!” _I know that the floor is carpet and not hardwood or some other hard surface, but there probably is a hard sub-floor underneath or even a concrete base and--!_

_…_

_Either way, he needs to be more careful!_

My blue haired idiot merely clings to my shoulders with a shaky laugh, “W-Wouldn’t be the first time, ya know?”

 _This little--!_ “This isn’t the time for jokes, Seta.” I growl, arms encircling his waist so I can better support him. “Since it is obvious that you won’t take proper care of yourself, I have no choice but to step in and do it for you. As of right now, you are on bed rest!”

This seems to grab his attention, eyes sharper and clearer than ever. “ _Huh?!_ Bed rest? Because of a simple cold?! Hell no!” Before I say anything, Seta uses whatever bit of strength he had to try and wiggle out of my grip on him, clearly annoyed. It’s not doing him much good seeing as this fever leaves him much, _much_ weaker than usual. The fact that I can still hold him would be surprising and even a bit cute. Unfortunately for me, I don’t get to focus on that or the fact that he is pounding on my chest in a way that is very adorable.

Very, _very_ adorable.

I feel my anger peak and my voice raise in volume as he tries to escape my hold, “Does this feel like a ‘simple cold’ to you?! You have a fever, you idiot! That’s why, until you have fully recovered, you will be confined to this Chaldea.” In a flurry of movement, I stand up, pulling Seta with me so I can hold him bridal style. “Mark my words Cu Chulainn, I **_**will**_** ** _ **not**_** allow you to step a foot, not even a toe, outside of this facility.”

The slightly shorter man yelps when I pick him up, grip tightening on my shoulders and head watching the ground get further away from him. He whips his head up to face me, red eyes fiery with anger. “Put me down! It’s just a cold!”

“It is not!”

“It is!!”

“ ** **IT IS NOT!!**** ”

“ ** _ **IT IS!!!**_** ”

I open my mouth to holler my repeated response when I realize that we’re two grown men standing here, bickering back and forth much like Jack and Nursery Rhyme would during one of their little spats. I shake my head with a frustrated growl, “This is getting us nowhere. We’re leaving.” With a smooth turn, I stride down the hallway with a very fussy and complaining armful of Ireland’s Child of Light, shouts seeming to shake the very halls as we go.

“ ** **OI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?! I’VE GOT THINGS TO DO!! PUT ME DOWN, EMIYA!!!**** ”

_Good lord, he is such a handful sometimes._

_Correction. He is a handful **all the time**._

I’m just glad he slipped into his native tongue at some point because some of the things he said shouldn’t be heard by the younger Servants and definitely not by Ritsuka.

They’re very impressionable at that age.

* * *

Gone.

Setanta, Ireland’s Child of Light, Hound of Culann…You know the rest. _My mate_. The man I have come to love dearly and trust deeply--

Is now missing.

 _Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to the man. Does he listen? No._

And when I find said love of my life I will then proceed to kill him, clean up the mess, grab a book and have a relaxing evening while sipping on a hot cup of tea. Sadly my first-degree murder will have to wait until _after_ I find the wondering bastard.

I stripped him down until he was naked earlier, loosely thinking it might be better for him to at least have on a pair of underwear. Not for me of course or even for him. I’ve become somewhat immune to walking into our bedroom and finding him naked while reading a book or scrolling through something on his phone. Usually said nakedness may lead to otherthings, but that is beside the point. It would be bad if someone decided to burst into our room only to find a very sick man laying on the bed with all of his… _parts_ out for the world to see. Modesty forbids.

Once barely clothed and laying flat on his back, Seta had finally quieted down. An annoyed grumble filled the room every once in awhile as I tended to my own duties. I gathered up the covers and sheets, turned off the lights, cut on the portable lamp I bought him for his birthday(it has a setting that mimics the light and flicker of a campfire) and left him to lay in the peace and quiet of our bedroom.

Figured now would be a good time as any to get a little laundry done.

Another miscalculation.

I was a a bit distracted on my way back from putting our items into the washing machine, Boudica wanting to talk about what to make for dinner. In the end it seems like we’re going to be having some kind of feast;Multiple special dishes needing to be prepared at the earliest convenience. I would have asked why we needed so much food(besides the obvious reason of course) but the urge to return to our room and check on Seta was a bit stronger than I thought it would be.

It was then that he must have escaped.

Now there is a sick Cu Chulainn running around Chaldea in nothing but his underwear. That or he managed to rayshift to lord only knows where, which is something that would be far worse than the first scenario.

For the next hour and a half, I walk down hallway after hallway. Check room after room and then check them a second time for good measure. My feet carry me as quickly as they can without raising any alarm or concern of the other Servants. I literally tiptoed past Ritsukas' bedroom because allowing him to find out would be the worst thing of all. The boy is already stressed enough as it is. Finding out that one of his Servants is sick _and_ missing might be the straw that breaks the camels' back. It also would be bad if someone knew what I was doing and made it a topic of conversation, thus alerting the man that I am currently trying to find.

Granted he may already know that I’m looking for him, but in his current state I still might have a chance at finding and bringing him back to our room.

My tireless search continues.

* * *

It is now four in the afternoon and I have sufficiently(and unsuccessfully) checked every crook and crevice of Chaldea.

 ** **Three times.****

I even helped Nursery Rhyme and Jack set up for tea party in the process. For those that are curious, they will be drinking earl gray tea while snacking on tea biscuits and cakes I prepared in a hurry;Searching the facility while the treats continued to bake in the oven before cooling.

With a long tired sigh, I fall into one of the cafeteria chairs, legs squeaking against the floor as I go. I’m too tired to even care about the annoying sound or how the leg possibly pulled up some of the finish on the cafeteria floor. All I can focus on now is my slightly laboured breathing and the fact that my mate is still missing. I glance around the empty cafeteria briefly before looking up at the ceiling, bright lights forcing my eyes to close unless I want an even worse headache than I already have.

_Where are you, Seta? You couldn’t have gotten that far._

My lips form a straight line, brows furrowing at the thought.

 _No. He_ **_**could** _**_get far. The man has been near death countless times and still fought like he were in full health. If anything, I should be worried with how far--_

An image flashes in my mind, mating marks on each hand burning.

_Trees._

_I see many trees through the eyes of another. Through the eyes of my mate._

_We are running now;Running fast yet slow compared to our regular speed as we move through what looks to be a forest. For a small while we run, head sometimes looking down to make sure that our feet are still underneath us and not behind us as if we were to fall down._

_Soon, almost what feels like too soon, there is light. It is a dim light but a light is a light all the same. Bursting through the branches and leaves, we then enter a simple clearing. There is a small lake infront of us now as we walk forward on slightly wobbly legs. The lake sparkles and shines in the dim lighting of the surrounding area, sun setting._

_Finally, our legs give out and we fall into a small heap in the short but soft grass, eyes now glued to the darkening sky. I can feel our chest heave a bit, cough wanting to come forth but we won’t let it. Won’t allow it to ruin the peaceful silence of this place. Not now. Not when_ **_**it** _**_was about to happen._

_There is something that we want to see up there. Something beautiful._

_The sky has turned a dark blue fitting of a peaceful afternoon turned evening. It reminds us of our brothers’ hair. A corrupt man that has now found new life and light with a mate of his own._

_We do not look away._

_We will not look away._

_And as the first star shoots across the sky, we feel a tear roll down our cheek._

_“_ _Go hálainn._ _” We say together. “_ _Níl ort ach álainn.”_

_ Beautiful. Simply beautiful. _

I jolt forward with a gasp, right hand gripping the nearby table as I try to get my breathing under control. It had been a bit since I’d done something like that. Since _we_ had done something that. Through our link to each other, our link as mates, we can sometimes see what the other is seeing. See what the other is doing and feel what the other is feeling. In that moment, it’s as if we are one person. One being.

I let out a breathless chuckle.

_How poetic._

The feeling you get from something like that once it’s done…There are no words to describe it. It literally takes your breath away. I mean, look at me;Bent over a bit, still gripping the table and trying to catch my breath. Whether Seta feels the same or not remains to be seen but at least I know one thing.

I know where he is.

The way to him is clear now and once I pull myself together, I will gladly go to him.

“Just…Just give me a minute.” I say aloud, as if my words could somehow reach the man that now sits in an empty clearing. “I’m coming to get you, you idiot.”

* * *

The sky was dark. Much darker than before as I run, following the same path that _‘we ran’_ together moments before. It’s a bit hard to see at first but my eyes adjust fairly quickly. Good thing too because another moment longer and I would have tripped over the big tree blocking my path instead of jumping over it.

Unfortunately, after jumping over said fell tree, I end up in a hole.

A very big and deep hole.

The fall is quick. My yelp at the fact that there was nothing under my feet was even quicker and a bit more higher pitched than I would like to admit. I land on my feet hard, legs stinging from the impact of the hard ground. It takes a minute or two to stop my legs from shaking due to the sudden drop and pain, the thought of Seta still being out here and sick helping me to recover faster.

My hands run through my white locks in frustration as I straighten up, “Wonderful. Now I’m stuck in hole.” I let out an empty giggle, “I’m stuck in a hole. I’m stuck in a hole and the laundry is probably still in the dryer, because I put it in the dryer while looking for _my idiot_ , who also made it possible for me to be in this hole!” My voice and anger raise in tandem, completely fed up with today and all that has gone wrong. “I’m stuck in a hole while my idiot is sitting up there by a lake, sick as a… _Sick._ And I’m stuck--” My angry spiel is interrupted by a few grunts and heavy breathing, only continuing after a loud shout one would make when flinging or lifting something heavy. “ ** _ **In a damn hole!!**_** ”

Or so I thought.

In my angered and borderline exhausted state, I seemed to have climbed out of the hole I was in just a few seconds prior. A quick look over my shoulder indeed confirms that I successfully climbed out. I blink a few times, surprised and even a little bit impressed with myself and the situation. With a quick hum at the fact that I am now free, I continue on my journey to a certain blue haired Lancer, keeping an eye out for anymore hidden holes in the dark.

The trees of the forest seem to converge. Branches and undergrowth grabbing at my battle attire as I rush past. A few scrapes and minor cuts later, the spot that _‘we’_ ran through earlier comes into view. It’s something that makes me let loose a relieved sigh. _Finally! Just a few more steps and…_ I pass through the opening with a burst of speed only to stop and stare at the sight infront of me in awe.

Stars.

There are so many stars that light up the night sky. Some shoot across it by twos and threes while others simply twinkle and glint. The moon is up there too, giving off a soft peaceful glow among the bright shining stars. Water from the lake shimmers, a soft warm breeze constantly blows through the clearing, and sitting in the middle of it all is the man I’d be so desperately searching for.

_Setanta…_

There he sits in the middle of the clearing. His back is to me now, legs spread out infront of him much like a childs’ would be after plopping down on the floor. His arms are angled behind him, supporting most of his weight so he can lean back and fully enjoy the scene unfolding infront of him. The breeze blows his hair just right and it’s then that I see the beauty told of in his legends. He looks almost ethereal in this moment and I can’t help but blush at the thought.

_I’d never hear the end of it if he knew I was standing here, watching him like a slack-jawed, lovesick fool._

(A/N: He already knows you’re a lovesick fool Emiya. Just give up -_-)

A small shiver runs through the man sitting in the grass, seemingly unaware of my presence. That or he knows that I’m not a threat.

_Well…Not anymore. Seeing him like this has calmed me a down a bit because I seriously was thinking about committing first-degree murder when I found him._

With a quick shake of the head and a near silent crackle of electricity, I slowly walk over to him, trying to be as quiet as possible. If I could hover over to him, I would. Anything to make this peaceful moment last even a minute longer. My nearly muted footsteps seem to work;Seta has his gaze set on the sky, expression unknown save for the memory of a tear rolling down his cheek earlier.

By the time I reach him, more stars have filled the sky, shortly after passed by a shooting one. Gently and very slowly, I wrap the red blanket I traced around the blue haired Servants’ shoulders. He doesn’t even jump. Only makes a small sound in his throat before turning to me as I come to sit down on his left, legs splayed out infront of me in similar fashion.

All is silent for a long, long while as we watch the star filled sky. I glance over at the man beside me every few minutes of so. _Got to keep an eye on this one. Otherwise he might run away again._ My lips turn down in a frown as a small cough works its way past Setas’ stubbornly pursed lips, much to the his ire. _It seems like he’s getting worse…We should probably head back soon. All of this air isn’t good for him in this state._

Just as I go to open my mouth and suggest we shove off, my mate moves. With quick movements on wobbly legs that make me think he might trip over his own feet, Seta settles in between my spread legs, leaning heavily into my chest. He even slides down a bit so that the top of his head is level with my lips. His back is warm. Very warm. Almost like there wasn’t any cloth separating our bare skin. That’s just how hot he is.

…

_Both ways._

_Just don’t tell him._

_Please._

“--r”

His barely audible mumble breaks me out of my thoughts as I squint down at the top of his head, “What?”

“I said, Happy New Year.”

“Happy…New Year?” I repeat dumbly. _What does he mean by…Oh._ ** _ **Oh.**_** Things begin to make sense the longer I think about it. The big meal for dinner and the fact that we were serving so many different dishes instead of one or two. Jack and Nursery Rhymes’ tea party with tea biscuits that they specifically asked to be shaped like party poppers. _I don’t know why **that** of all things didn’t even remotely catch my attention. _After another moment of thought I frown down at his head. _Then again, I was so busy looking for him that nothing else really mattered._

“Athair…This is his gift to me.”

“Gift? What is?”

Seta nods to the sky, “ _This_. The shooting stars.” He takes a moment to get his words together, breathing becoming a bit laboured as he tries to fight off another lung rattling cough. “This is something that no one else besides me, and now you, knows about. Wasn’t told in any of the tales about me or recorded in any of the history books. Honestly, I kind of prefer it that way. Almost like it’s me and Athairs’ secret little… _thing_.”

I chuckle at him, “You always have a way with words.”

“Quiet.” I give a quick nuzzle to the back of his head as an apology. “When I was young, I saw a star shoot across the sky. Not the one I saw that’s recorded in the books but another star. It was bright and beautiful. Only…It didn’t stop there. Soon more and more stars joined that one;Flying across the sky like something out of a fairy tale.”

“You must have been pretty happy to see that.”

Seta snuggles further into my chest with a happy sigh, “I was. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from it no matter how hard I tried to. Ended up getting scolded for staying out too late.” He ends with a weak chuckle. I raise a brow.

“You mean like now?”

This time I get an actual laugh, albeit a small one. “Oh shut up. It may be midnight here but it’s still sometime in the afternoon back at Chaldea, so leave me alone!” He ends with a huff. “Anyway, the day that happened was during the new year. You know how the ball drops and all that? It was around that time.”

_So you were out past midnight? No wonder you got a lecture, you idiot._

“You…You’re thinking something rude aren’t you?”

 _Yes._ “No. What would give you that idea?”

I can hear the annoyed frown in his voice, “You’re too quiet.”

“You told me to be quiet earlier.”

“...I hate you.” _No you don’t._ “And before you think I don’t, let me assure you that I do. Completely and wholeheartedly.”

 _Alright. I’ll let him have this one. The longer we go back and forth the less time I’ll have to hear the story._ Surrendering, I nuzzle the back of his head again. “Yes, yes. What happened with the stars again?”

That seems to get him back on track, “Oh yeah. Well, at first I just thought that it was a once in a lifetime type of thing and reveled in the fact that I saw so many shooting stars at once. So when it continued to happen, year after year, no matter where I was, I started to get a bit curious. Asked around a bit to see if anybody saw what I had seen and turns out that nobody had. Almost like it was a private star show just for me. That’s when I started thinking--”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

This time I receive a hard pinch to my right thigh, “You just don’t know when to shut it, do you?”

I can’t help but grin up at the sky, “Forgive me. I just had to say it.”

“I’ll forgive you if you stop interrupting my story. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Nobody else had seen it.” Seta hums for a moment in thought, seeming to be relieving the many memories. I wait for him to continue, watching as five more stars streak across the sky. He eventually finds his words, “One new years, as I watched the stars, the thought that maybe this was all Athairs’ doing popped into my head. Almost like someone had whispered it by my ear or something. I was still kinda young and the thought of him doing that made me pretty happy, so I kept it a secret.”

“Was it?”

“Was it what?”

I roll my eyes with a tired sigh, “Was it your fathers’ doing?”

“Oh…Yeah. I don’t really know how he managed to do it, seeing as he’s the ruler of the sun, not the stars, but it doesn’t really matter at this point I guess.” He thinks for a moment, “Ah! I didn’t know that it was him back then either because I couldn’t really ask… _him_ \--!”

A shiver racks his frame, cough rattling his lungs and I don’t need to see his face to know that it hurt. I wrap my arms around his waist gently and hold the blanket ends together as tight as I can before falling backwards. Seta lets out a small yelp as my back comes in contact with the short grass, eyes closing a bit as I breath in the earthy scent that surrounds us. It’s nice and if not for the fact that I wanted to see more of the stars before heading home, I would have fallen asleep right then.

“What are we doing, Emiya?”

“Laying down.” I answer simply. He makes a mixture between a whine and a huff at my two-word explanation, obviously not happy with it. I sigh, “I figured it would be a bit easier on you if we laid down. Just think of me as your personal portable bed for now and continue with the story. I want to hear more.”

It takes him a minute to respond, “…that so? Alright. Like I said, I kept it a secret. Whenever the new year would come rolling around after that, I‘d slip away from everyone else and watch the star show.” His laugh is a bit raspy now. Probably from all the coughing. “I know it probably seems a bit stupid or even childish to still be doing this at this point but…I still remember how happy I was back then. Still remember thinking that even if it wasn’t him--”

_His voice wobbled a bit just now. Is he…?_

Seta clears his throat a bit, “Even if it was just a yearly coincidence or something else, that it was alright. ‘Cause the simple thought of him _actually_ being the one doing all of this just for me brought me more joy than you’ll ever know. It made me try harder to survive and live another year just so I could see those stars.”

 _So that’s why. Now I understand._

“That’s what you meant when you said you had something to do.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

The area once again goes silent save for the gentle breeze. That silence only lasts for a moment though. Summoning the last of his strength, Seta rolls over onto his stomach. Chest to chest, my mate wiggles a bit so that we’re looking eye to eye. Part of the blanket covers his mouth so he won’t cough in my face, something that I’m grateful for. Calm yet tired red eyes stare into my just as calm gray ones.

“This is where I first saw them you know. The stars.”

My eyes then widen to the size of dinner plates, “T-This is where…You mean we’re in…”

“Yep.” He answers with a smile this time, “We’re in my homeland. I made sure to find a place where nobody sensible would be at this time of night, considering there are so many different traps around here. Like a--”

“Deeply dug hole?” I finish with a grimace. Seta looks surprised.

“Yeah…How did you know?”

I close my eyes, face warming a bit.

 _Like I’d tell you how I know!_

“L-Lucky guess.”

The man on top of me hums in a way to let me know that he doesn’t believe me. I ignore him in favor of moving to sit up straight, taking him with me as I go. Next, I move to my feet, preforming the same grab and princess hold I did to him earlier. There is no surprised yelp or string of profanities afterwards. Instead, the blue haired Lancer snuggles into my chest, tugging the blanket further around himself as he does.

Again, he is adorable and the best thing is that I actually get to _enjoy_ that fact as I kiss his hair, making sure to avoid his scorching forehead. His voice is low and weaker than before as he calls to me. The man sounds downright exhausted.

“...emiya…”

“Hmm? What is it?”

He tries to snuggle even further into my chest, “…take me home please.”

I let out a sigh of relief at his cute surrender.

_Finally._

With another quick kiss to his hair, I head back toward the place where we’ll be able to rayshift home. The last star shoots across the sky, seeming to follow us and light the way so there won’t be anymore missteps and falling into holes.

I hold my blue haired menace just a bit tighter in my arms with a smile.

“bliain nua sásta, Setanta.”

_ Happy New Year, Setanta. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure what to say at first, but I think I've got it now.
> 
> Thank you to all of the people who have read, liked and commented(or thought about commenting) on all the fics I've posted this year of 2019. You guys mean more to me than you know and I'm super happy to see that so many people actually enjoy my writing style and how I portray the different characters and their relationships.
> 
> A specific shout-out to the person I gifted this fic to, FullmoonTheWolf. You are a super awesome wolfie and I hope that you really enjoyed this last chapter. If you need any advice from me, you can message me on my tumblr(@chunghee22) and we'll have words. In a nice way of course ^^
> 
> I personally have had an interesting 2019 but I'm just happy that I have come out of it happy, healthy, with a full stomach and surrounded by the people I love. That includes you all of course! May you all have a Happy New Year and an even more blessed 2020!!
> 
> Go raibh míle maith agat!  
> (Thank you very much!)


End file.
